Navires: Primadona
by Imorz
Summary: Laut, menurut sudut pandang Tendou sebagai kapten kapal. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 4.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya sebagai kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Navires: Primadona © Imorz

Laut, menurut sudut pandang Tendou sebagai kapten kapal (berhubungan dengan fanfiksi sebelumnya yang berjudul Navires).

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 4—Pirate AU ]

* * *

Tiang layar utama yang begitu kokoh menunjuk langit adalah penopang bendera besar bercorak ungu, berlambang elang putih, yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan dan simbol perkenalan kapal Guess Monster pada dunia. Lautan adalah teman para bajak laut Shiratorizawa yang haus akan aroma laut dalam dan emas milik kapal lain. Ia yang setia membolak-balik kapal jika sedang marah dan ia pula yang setia menyaksikan pertarungan antar belati dan meriam di atasnya.

Tendou sungguh cinta dengan warna biru tanpa batas ini. Laut adalah kawan yang tidak akan pernah berkhianat dan akan selalu jujur. Ia sering duduk di tiang depan yang menjorok ke depan atau _bowsprit_ dengan sebuah gelas _brandy_ berisi rum dan memandang ke depan seakan tengah mengobrol dengan kawan lama. Kebiasaan ini tidak dapat ia hentikan meski sudah sering kali ditegur anak buah sendiri.

Malam ini kawannya terasa begitu damai. Ombaknya mendayu seperti perempuan tengah merayu, mengajak bersentuhan dan menyanyikan lagu bergenre balada bersama-sama. Tendou duduk di geladak, menyandarkan kepala pada salah satu tiang dan merasakan buaian tadi. Begitu halus, begitu sensual.

Laut meminta angin berbisik pada Tendou, menyampaikan kasih sayangnya dan turut membelai buritan Guess Monster. Ia bercerita; selalu menyenangkan melihat Tendou mendaratkan jembatannya di geladak kapal lawan, menembakkan meriam dengan daya ledak mesiu luar biasa, mengeluarkan anak buah yang pandai menggunakan belati, pedang, dan pistol dari arah _aft_ maupun _fore_. Merampas harta milik kapal negara orang atau perampok lain dan menentengnya seperti membawa pisang setandan. Atau saat indahnya pupil-pupil manusia yang bergetar ketakutan melihat kedatangan Shiratorizawa, pedang-pedang yang tadinya erat digenggam menjadi luluh karena imajinasi akan kematian.

Sebagai bajak laut nomor satu dan bukan seorang _privateers_ , Shiratorizawa adalah sebuah mimpi buruk semua yang ingin mengarungi laut.

"Satori."

Suara Semi Eita membuat Tendou membuka mata dan menyaksikan kembali langit malam berjuta bintang. Pemandangan yang begitu sering ia temukan semasa hidup; sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari.

Semi Eita kembali berbicara dari arah belakang. "Langit malam kali ini begitu cerah. Aku rasa tidak akan terjadi badai lagi seperti kemarin."

Kemarin kawannya marah. Mengaduk bumi dengan gamblang seperti memutar gasing. Para kru Shiratorizawa kesusahan mengatasi namun sigap dan cepat mengembalikan keadaan. Tendou berada di balik kemudi, mengatur arah kapal ke arah terbaik. Derai hujan yang lebat dan merebas geladak membuat kaki-kaki manusia tergelincir dan Semi Eita yang turut membantu tidak sengaja membuat kepalanya sendiri terbentuk sekunar.

Tendou berbalik ingin marah. Kucuran darah kecil dari pelipis kru medisnya itu membuat darahnya mendidih. Ia menggeram dan meneriakkan sebuah ancaman—entah untuk siapa, ia hanya ingin meluapkan kekesalannya pada alam. Guess Monster berhasil melewati badai dan Tendou tertunduk meminta maaf atas perbuatan tak senonohnya. Kemarin adalah kali pertama Tendou ceroboh dan ia memang salah telah mengedepankan egonya.

Semi Eita duduk di sampingnya, dekat hingga menyentuhkan lengannya dengan lengan Tendou. Balutan perban yang melingkari kepala lelaki itu membuat Tendou menggigit bibir.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kepalamu."

Tawa halus Semi selalu menjadi alunan harpa yang lembut dan menenangkan hati. Tendou sadar lelaki di sampingnya ini adalah rem untuk dirinya yang kadang kala berlaku seperti setan haus tumbal.

"Aku menyesal karena membiarkan kawanku melukaimu."

"Kawan?"

"Laut."

Detik itu Semi Eita tahu posisinya. Meski ia berada paling dekat dengan Tendou, mampu meraihnya, menyentuhnya fisiknya, ia hanya akan berada di nomor dua dalam daftar hidup. Kali ini Semi bertanya-tanya. Mungkin saja membuang Semi ke laut adalah impian terindah Tendou; karena pria itu dapat menyatukan dua hal penting dalam hidupnya. Seperti sekali mendayung dua pulau terlewati. Ia tahu Tendou sesekali berwatak kekanakkan, tapi ia tetaplah kapten Shiratorizawa yang disegani, ditakuti. Ada alasan mengapa kepalanya berharga paling mahal di antara komunitas mafia. Hatinya seperti koin, terkadang hangat, terkadang dingin. Hingga sampai pada waktu yang ditentukan, Semi Eita tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berserah diri.

"Tidurlah, Eita. Masuk ke dalam."

Itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah. Ultimatum. Bibir Semi terjerat ingin membantah. Ia mengecup pipi Tendou sekilas dan berdiri. Tidak melihat ke belakang lagi dan masuk ke dalam.

Semi bukan pengganggu di sela kegiatannya, Tendou camkan itu. Hanya saja ia ingin malam ini ditinggalkan berdua bersama kawannya, yang tidak pernah tidur dan selalu menjadi primadona Tendou.

"Mari lanjutkan obrolan kita, kawan."

Bersamaan dengan ombak kecil yang menghempaskan diri di badan kapal seakan menjawab kalimat sang kapten dengan girang.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
